Campus Lovers
by RoseMary2435
Summary: AU. Zero is a collage student. His art teacher makes a new student sit next to him. What happens when a brunett tries to keep Kiryu all to herself? Yaoi in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Hey guys~**

**This is a story that I had started last year and never got around to working on it ^^'**

**I don't own Vampire Knight (cuz if I did... :3 lets just say a certain brunet wouldn't be around)**

* * *

><p>Zero watched the teacher writing math formulas on the big chalk board. Both earbuds in his pierced ears, turned up to drown out the teacher. He took his notes and once the bell rang, he waited for the other students to unclog the doorway. He stood up and adjusted his scarf to cover his hunter tattoo. Zero grabbed his books and walked out of the class room. He walked outside and growled slightly at the sun. He quickly crossed the campus to get to his next class.<p>

He sat in his seat just as the bell rang and the other students filed in. Zero started working. He was so busy that when the teacher call his name, they had to yell. Zero looked up and removed on earbud. The teacher sighed.

"There...your seat is next to Mr. Kiryu." the teacher said to a new student that stood next to him.

Zero blinked and moved his belongings out of the seat next to him. He went back to his work as the new student sat beside him. One earbud out to listen to the teacher.

"Alright. You now have a partner and should be getting to work on your next assignment. You are to draw a portrait of your partner." The teacher spoke. Groans were heard from the entire class. Zero looked up at the teacher as he said that.

'_Fuck..._' Zero thought laying his head down. Zero sighed and sat up. He ran his fingers through his silver locks and sat back in his chair. He saw movement from the corner of his eye and saw the new student quickly doodling on his pad, facing Zero. Zero staid still until he saw the student set his pencil down. Zero turned his head and looked at the student. The student looked at him then back down at his pad, blushing slightly at being caught. Zero grabbed the pad at the top. "Can I see?'

The student nodded and Zero took the pad, turning it around. Zero blinked at the picture. It was him just as he was; fingers still in his hair, some of the shorter strands laying against his forehead, his exact posture that he was in, and his exact facial expression, frowning slightly and staring at the front of the room. The shading was perfect and didn't hint that it was an amateur that drew him. "Impressive."

The student smiled and took his pad back. Zero studied the student. They had semi-long, curly chocolate brown hair, wine-chocolate eyes, and semi-tan skin. Zero looked away. Feeling his face flushed slightly.

"Uno..." the student said. Zero looked back at him. The student's hand was out. "I'm Kaname Kuran..."

Zero shook Kaname's hand. "Zero Kiryu."

Kaname smiled and Zero smiled back.

After three hours of doodling, the bell rang for lunch. Zero stood up and stretched. His shirt rising up slightly. Zero sighed and dropped his arms behind his head. He looked at Kaname and saw that his face was red. Zero frowned slightly. "Everything okay, Kaname?"

Kaname stood and nodded. "Y-Yeah..."

Zero sighed and grabbed his books. "Well...its lunch time now..."

Kaname stood and grabbed his books as well. Zero led Kaname to the picnic table he always sat at under the weeping willow. Zero sat his books down. Once that was done he sat down and pulled out his sketch pad. Kaname sat across from him.

"Uno...do you not eat...?" Kaname asked tentatively. Zero looked up at him. Zero shook his head.

"Not lunch. I eat a huge breakfast then dinner." Zero state, going back to work on his drawing. Zero didn't notice, but his scarf had opened to show his neck.

Kaname tilted his head then grabbed his sketch pad and started to draw what was on Zero's neck. He finished and looked up to see Zero's lilac eyes staring at him. He flushed and closed his sketch pad. Setting it cover up on the table. Kaname looked at the cover of his sketch pad. Zero's hand came into view. Kaname looked up.

"May I?" Zero asked.

Kaname blushed and pushed his sketch pad over to Zero. He turned himself so one leg was still under the table and the other on the other side of the bench. He grasped the bench and looked at his hands.

Zero flipped through Kaname's sketchpad. He blushed at a few of the pictures of nude women and quickly past them by. He stopped and stared at what was obviously a new drawing. What was on the paper looked like his hunter tattoo on his neck. He felt his neck and his eyes went wide as he felt his bare skin. He looked down and saw that his scarf had opened his neck to the world. Zero fixed his scarf. He looked up and saw Kaname staring at him. Zero blinked. He stood up quickly. "Stay!" Zero rushed back to the art room to grab his big sketch pad and his charcoal.

Kaname blinked but staid put. He saw that Zero had a big sketch pad and charcoal when he returned. Zero sat down again.

"Naned-" Kaname started as Zero opened his sketch pad.

"Shut it!" Zero exclaimed as he started to draw. Kaname went quiet.

Zero's eyes periodically looked up and down to capture Kaname perfectly. After the next bell for afternoon classes to start, Zero sighed and set his pencil and charcoal down and looked at the drawing.

The drawing held Kaname with the picnic table in the foreground and the willow leaves s the background. Kaname in the middle. The picture looked as if it was taken with a black and white camera.

"Can I see?" Kaname asked, knocking Zero out of his head. Zero blushed and turned his sketchpad to show Kaname. Kaname smiled. "Looks as though the willow leaves are giving me wings..."

Zero blinked then looked at his pad. It did look as though Kaname had wings. "Yeah...I guess your right..." Kaname smiled.

A breeze blew from behind Kaname. Zero stiffened at the scent that bombarded his nose. Chocolate and blood. Zero clenched his teeth and closed his sketch pad.

"Zero?" Kaname's sweet voice asked. He reached out to touch Zero's arm. Zero stood up and grabbed his books.

"Thanks for telling me you were a _Pureblood_..." Zero hissed as he left the picnic table and Kaname behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooo~<strong>

**It getting interesting~ *shot* okay no it's not**

**But I will promise you that you will love it~**

_**Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated~**_


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

**Second chapter~**

**(so not good at intro's or extro's...or summarys)**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT!**

Kaname stared after Zero. Kaname sto

* * *

><p>od up and grabbed Zero's arm. Kaname felt a hand print on his cheek as he fell. Kaname looked up at him, his hand touching his cheek gently, as he saw Zero's arm extended. Zero's silver locks his his eyes as he looked to the side. Zero's hand firm.<p>

"Don't..." Zero growled. Zero looked at him and Kaname's eyes widened with fear as he saw that Zero's eyes were a crimson red.

Kaname looked down. "G-Gomendesai..."

Zero sighed and knelt down. He lifted Kaname's chin and kissed his cheek. He pulled away and looked at him. "I should be the one apologizing...it was wrong of me to back hand you...sumimasen..."

Kaname blinked and blushed. "H-Hai..."

Zero smiled. Kaname saw that his eyes returned to normal. Kaname smiled back. Kaname stiffened as he head his stomach gumble. Zero's smile widdened as he chuckled. Kaname's blush deepened.

Zero stood up and held out a hand for Kaname. "Let's head back to my house and I'll make you something...sound good?"

Kaname looked up and smiled. He took Zero's hand. Zero pulled him up and grabbed Kaname's books. Kaname smiled and took them from him.

Zero smiled and headed towards his home, Kaname following.

Neither noticing a brown eyed, brunet looking around the willow trunk. Glaring at Kaname's receding back.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooo!<strong>

**We have a little bit of a stalker~**

**Next chapter coming soon~**

_**Fav, Review ~ Always appreciated**_


End file.
